


Sirius Black knows how to make an entrance

by Phoenixcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a textpost, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, james and peter know too much, not beta read we die like men, remus is embaressed, sirius is hot, sirius is soppy, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixcreature/pseuds/Phoenixcreature
Summary: They’d all just about managed a few more bites before the doors opened again, and in walked Sirius Black, from where they were sitting nothing seemed out of place except those that were closer were all staring and heads were turning as he walked past, And when he’d gotten closer Remus jaw dropped because oh no no no no… this was NOT happening, Sirius had gone mad it was official, Sirius brain had been replaced with a pea or was just completely gone because this was the day Remus Lupin died from embarrassment.NOW WITH A SEQUEL
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Sirius Black knows how to make an entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing WolfStar one shots and focus on the next chapter of my Drarry fic but noooo i can't stop thinking about the marauders. 
> 
> i really hope you like this, i personally think it's adorable. Leave kudos or a comment if you like it :)
> 
> *based on a textpost

The gryffindors had won big against slytherin in today's match, so James had decided that they obviously needed a party, and he wasn’t the only one, all of gryffindor was already in on it much to Remus dismay. Most excited was Sirius, He’d managed to keep Slytherin from scoring 80% of the time, so he was of course the best keeper to have ever played quidditch in Hogwarts history. Remus being the good boyfriend he was just nodded when Sirius had stood on the table and declared, James following shortly after, everyone raised their glasses yelling different forms of praise, Remus almost ejected firewhiskey from his nose when he overheard some girl he didn’t recognize tell her friend she wished Sirius would rail her, He wasn’t sure if he should laugh because no way would Sirius be railing anyone and especially not some bird or go on a jealous rampage, it wasn’t that they were dating in secret, sure they were a bit more subtle than Frank and Alice, there wasn’t a surface in the common room those two hadn’t defaced in one way or another. No He and Sirius appreciated their privacy but friends could only sit in each other's laps so often before a few people noticed something was up. Strangely enough, most of Hogwarts just brushed it off as the marauders being the marauders, even Lily Evans who otherwise seemed like a very smart girl apparently believed the rumours going about that Sirius was a ladies man. 

Remus was sitting in the corner, watching his friends. James was as usual doing something stupid trying to get Lily’s attention, this time he was attempting to jump up and swing from lamp. Remus looked at Lily, she had a little more to drink than Remus but he suspected yu couldn’t blame the firewhiskey for the blush on her cheeks, he could see right through her no matter how much she rolled her eyes. 

“When are you going to tell him you no longer hate him?” Remus asked her, 

“When you decide to get over yourself and ask a girl out” She replied as a matter of factly, Remus almost told her about him and Sirius right then just so she’d have to talk to James. 

“But honestly Remus, you’re a catch and Mary definitely has the hots for you” Her speech seemed a little slurred but she hadn’t had that much, Remus briefly wondered if she was a lightweight before just replying that Mary wasn’t her type, she seemed like she was about to say something when James started yelling for her, they looked over to see James hanging from the lamp like it was a monkey bar. Sirius was trying to catch James' legs before he fell and broke his face, Peter was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Remus tried not to stare when Sirius raised his arms, exposing that small bit of skin just above his trousers, the same bit Remus had left with more than a few marks in the past, He tried but ultimately failed, Sirius noticed and smirked at him, looked like he was about to say something when James literally fell from the sky, landing on top of Sirius.

“Would you get off me you great big loaf” Sirius groaned, trying to push James off him, 

“And here i thought you’d been waiting for a chance to get under me” James flirted, topping it off with an over exaggerated wink,

Lily leaned in to Remus “you know it’s not everyday idiots fall from the sky” Remus just snorted in response “Don’t let him hear you say that or he’ll start saying stuff or he’ll somehow think you asked if he hurt when he fell from heaven” Lily just laughed and nodded, still hadn’t taken her eyes of James, Remus wanted to say something but she’d realize on her own terms, so Remus just sat back, enjoying the show. 

The night went on and Remus spent most of it in a chair by the fireplace, watching his friends, it wasn’t that he didn’t like to drink, he just wasn’t a fan of drinking around people he didn’t know that well, and this party was filled with those. He didn’t like the thought of not being 100 percent control of himself around people that were practically strangers, he’d up doing something stupid like kissing sirius or admitting he’s a werewolf. Not that he would be ashamed if people knew, hell Remus felt so fucking proud that Sirius bloody Black had chosen him, him of all people. Sirius quite literally could’ve had his pick of anyone at the castle, but he’d chosen the scrawny werewolf with his nose buried in books. Sirius had chosen not to tell people, he was scared what his family would do if they found out Sirius was dating a half-blood and a boy no less. 

James and Peter were sitting on the sofa across from Remus’ chair, loudly and drunkenly chatting about Quidditch, Sirius somewhere behind him, talking to some of his team members. Remus was chatting with Mary MacDonald, he’d had a bit of firewhiskey so Remus was feeling a little floaty, She was a nice girl but she’d had way more to drink than Remus, more than once he’d had to subtlety brush her hand off his knee, she’d been growing more and more obvious with her flirting, and he was slowly running out of excuses. 

The common room had emptied, all but the Marauders, Mary MacDonald, Lily Evans And Marlene McKinnon had left. Remus was still in his chair, with Mary in the one next to it still talking his ears off, Lily was talking to Marlene and Peter and James were trying hard to get their attention but didn’t get much more than an eyeroll or two. 

Mary was batting her eyelashes, drawing attention to her very blue eyes, Remus felt kinda bad for her, she was a beautiful girl and men mostly fell at her feet but she’d set her eyes on Remus. 

Fifteen minutes later Lily and Marlene had grown tired of James and Peter’s need for attention so they left, taking Mary with her. So it was just the Marauders there, before Remus had time to breathe out and relax, Sirius came from behind him, jumping on his lap,swinging his legs off the side of the chair and wrapping his arms around Remus neck, Remus couldn’t help the images of one day carrying Sirius over the threshold of their home one day, he was drawn out of his thoughts of their future wedding by Sirius voice, wayy too close to his ear, Sirius whispered to him between kisses on his neck and cheek

“Thank god *kiss* if i had to watch *kiss* her touching you *kiss* for five more seconds *kiss* i would’ve gone insane” Sirius said as he kept pecking remus anywhere he could, Remus felt his face grow redder and his throat grew tighter, Sirius smelled of firewhiskey but beneath it was the faint smell of his shampoo, 

“OI! You two get a room” James yelled out, he was laughing with Peter, making gagging noises but Remus knew they weren’t actually disgusted with the relationship itself, moreso that Sirius was currently- oh god 

Sirius had ventured away from pecking and was now biting and licking from his neck to his ear, Remus tried hard to keep his face steady, wasn’t exactly in the mood to give his friends a show, he tried to nudge the man in his lap,

“Hey babe come on, stop oh merlin no-No stop” he whispered to Sirius, who in return bit Remus earlobe and whispered in that low voice that if he told Remus to stop the world from spinning he would find a way. 

“Make me” 

And Remus was done for, he hadn’t noticed when he’d closed his eyes so he opened them making contact with James, it didn’t seem like either one had heard what either he or Sirius had said, they were definitely entertained, Sirius had never been one to hide the more sexual part of their relationship from their friends, said he liked how flustered Remus would get which Remus didn’t care for at all but James and Peter’s expression when learnt a little too much was always entertaining to watch. 

“You- you two really need to go” Remus coughed out, James and Peter looked at each other and then broke into twin shit eating grins, they left whilst Sirius was still nibbling on his ear, James stopped right next to the chair and it took everything in Remus power to not yell at him to just hurry the fuck up, James looked like he was about to place his hand on Remus shoulder but then saw Sirius very busy with Remus ear, and remus trying hard not well, not to do anything, so he didn’t, just smiled at Remus,

“Burn the chair when you’re done will you?” he said and then hurried out the room.

Fucking finally, Remus turned his head capturing Sirius lips in a needy kiss, one arm was wrapped around the back of his neck and his other hand gripping into his waist, Sirius was letting out a great many small noises, which drove Remus more and more crazy. 

Remus was the first to wake the next morning, he took a shower and got dressed, the rest still weren’t awake so Remus sat down in the same chair he’d sat in the night before, brief flashes of Sirius with wide blown pupils, smelling of firewhiskey, looking at him like he was everything. Deciding that going down that rabbithole would incapacitate him for at least a few hours, so he took out his book and began reading, it wasn’t long or maybe Remus had just lost all track of time. James came up next to him clapping him on the shoulder,

“And here I thought I told you to burn the chair,” James joked, Remus felt his cheeks light up, he knew that James knew, He’d known of their relationship for a year, ever since he walked in on Sirius straddling Remus in the dorms, and Sirius had never been one to hold back in sharing a bit too many details, but just him knowing was making Remus very red,

“Oh sod off Prongs, don’t you have a redhead to bother?” Remus said as lighthearted as possible, James just draped himself dramatically across the sofa, an arm thrown over his head as if he was a young woman in a long sheer robe who’d just found out her much older husband had passed out mysteriously. 

“Sadly no, my Lily flower is still getting her beauty sleep, not that she needs it of course” James said dreamily,  
“Mate you are so whipped” Remus stated,

“Riiiight like you don’t drop literally everything the second Pads gives you puppy eyes”

“You know i think you’re still a little drunk, why don’t i go get a bucket of ice cold water to dump your head in?” 

James didn’t look at all impressed by this, they stayed like that, just chatting for half an hour, during which Lily and her friends had passed through not without a few attempt at flirtation for James of course, and finally Peter came down 

“Should we get going? I’m starving” Peter asked, eyeing the two marauders. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sirius?” asked Remus, James shot him a look which Remus read as told ya, whipped

“Nahh, i tried to call for him but his curtains were shut i think he’s still asleep, and no way am i opening those i do not need to see how he was left after me and Prongs left last night, now can we Please get some food i feel like i’m dying i need eggs” Peter complained, the other two just laughed and James made some comment about Peter always being hungry which Peter decked him in the shoulder for, they all walked through the halls, a few people looked at them, they had grown sort of famous for their pranks and unusually close friendship, everyone at school knew they would die for each other. People either looked at them with awe, jealousy or disgust, the latter was usually left for prefects or slytherins. Quote a few watched as they walked to their usual seats in the great hall, a few gryffindors calling out comments about the party the night prior, most directed at James who seemed to be thriving under the attention, he and Sirius had always loved being well known. Peter seemed to enjoy it as well, just not to the same extent, Remus however was on the other side of the spectrum, he enjoyed life on the sidelines, partly due to the fact that if he were close to too many people they might notice how he disappears once a month or ask about his scars, those who did notice his scars usually they kept it to themselves, whenever someone does ask however, one of the others answer before Remus can brush them off, they say stuff like “Oh yeah Moony spent a month protecting endangered birds” or “He fought a hippogriff single handedly saving all our lives” People would always walk away with more questions than before. 

Once they’d sat down James started chatting up Lily again, he wasn’t hitting on her, just trying to hold an actual conversation but was speaking more so with Marlene, which Lily didn’t seem to happy about. They’d all just about managed a few more bites before the doors opened again, and in walked Sirius Black, from where they were sitting nothing seemed out of place except those that were closer were all staring and heads were turning as he walked past, And when he’d gotten closer Remus jaw dropped because oh no no no no… this was NOT happening, Sirius had gone mad it was official, Sirius brain had been replaced with a pea or was just completely gone because this was the day Remus Lupin died from embarrassment. You see usually, after they had… paid extra attention to each other, they used bruise paste to get rid of the obvious evidence. Sirius however had chosen not to, and it was bad like bad bad, Remus had wanted to repay Sirius, so he’d gone just a little overboard and Sirius neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks, and not only that… HIS HAIR WAS UP, Sirius Black, the man who prided himself on his beautiful flowy black hair had put it up to show off, the closer he got and he was walking awfully slow, almost like he wanted everyone to see Remus handiwork even if they didn’t know Remus had done it. 

“Bloody hell who did that and why the fuck wasn’t it me”

“Which one of you got to do that” 

“Oh he’s so fucking hot i wanna do that to him”

Yes it was mortifying, him showing himself off like that but ohhh boy did he look good, all marked up and showing it off like it was a badge of honor, he plopped down next to Remus, smiling proudly, James looked at Sirius then at Remus, then back at Sirius, leaned over the table so no one else would hear them, he still couldn’t knock that unbearable knowing smirk off his annoying face, 

“Blimey Moony, get a bit carried away did we?” Peter almost fell off his chair laughing and Sirius held his head up, showing off his neck with pride, and Remus was praying for spontaneous combustion. Lily looked over and looked like her eyes were about to pop out, 

“Honestly Black, have you no decency? We’re trying to eat here” Lily said, he smirked in response, “Trust me Evans if you’d seen who did this and how they looked when they did it, you’d be showing off too” Sirius answered, glancing back at Remus and winking at him, James looked like he was about to combust and Remus felt like it. Lily just looked at his like he grossed her out and turned her attention to Remus and he suddenly felt the need to run, nothing good ever came from being on the receiving end of Lily Evans determined stare, 

“And don’t you think i forgot about our conversation last night, i meant what i said when i said you were a catch, i really want to help you so, you said Mary wasn’t your type, what is?” Yup he should’ve run when he’d had the chance, He made yet another mistake when he looked to his friends, Peter looked like he was holding a laugh in and both James and Sirius were looking suddenly very interested in he and Lily’s conversation. 

“Yes Moony what is your type?” asked Sirius, who was way too amused, 

“Don’t you have a thing for dark hair?” James commented, also way too amused, 

“GREAT! Dark hair hmm, but Mary has dark hair but she isn’t your type… Do you already have someone you fancy?” Lily pondered, and before he could respond James piped in  
“oh yes Lily you should hear how he goes on and on in the dorms, our moonykins is all grown up” Remus just shot James the nastiest look he could. 

“Well why don’t you ask her out Remus? I’m sure she’d be thrilled” Lily said, and Peter barked out another short laugh “yes moony why don’t you ask her out” said Sirius because he was determined to make Remus’ life a living hell, so he decided to have his own fun,

“Well Lily, the person i like is, well, Pompous, arrogant, some might even say cocky” Remus said smugly, and thankfully Sirius had caught on to the last part, and rolled his eyes at Remus, 

“Well then why do you even like this girl, she sounds awful” Lily asked with furrowed brows, and all the other Marauders were just edging this on, Sirius was looking at him especially curious and James and Peter being the unhelpful wankers they were just smiling at him widely as if their favorite show was on. 

“Well no matter how pretentious they seem at times, they’re also the funniest person i’ve met and they’re very attractive which somehow makes all the stupid stuff they do worth it, could manage world peace just by smiling” Sirius was no longer looking at him, he was looking down at his plate intently, blush creeping up his neck and ears. James and Peter were rolling eyes, Lily was looking at Remus like he was the worlds weirdest puzzle.

“I still think you could do better than some arrogant pretentious snob Remus, you deserve better than that” Lily said, as if it was the most obvious thing, Sirius head shot up, studying Remus’ face, faint slimmer of hurt in his eyes like he was expecting him to agree, Remus reached his hand under the table and squeezed Sirius thigh to calm him down, but before he could disagree James spoke up, 

“You know you’d think that, Moony is so calm and smart and the person he likes is the exact opposite, truly on papir they seem like they’d be awful together but it… just works, it’s absolute hell having to listen to the sappy sod but it’s like they complete him” Remus was once again blushing, at first he was confused because he’d never been that soppy with James, but Sirius had. Lily looked at Remus flushed cheeks and his dating eyes, and James knowing smirk and screeched out in a manner that was very unlike her, 

“You’re already seeing her aren’t you?!”

James and Peter looked smug, and Remus was debating if he’d said too much already but LIly hadn’t even caught on that no one except her had used female pronouns so he felt pretty good about it, so he nodded and the others looked a little shocked that he’d admitted it, but Lily practically had to pick her jaw off the table.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you had a girlfriend!?” Lily asked, sounding almost hurt that he’d kept it from her,

“I-... We don’t really want people to know, the only ones that actually know are these berks and now you” Remus said, squeezing Sirius thigh again making him let out a small sigh of content, Remus couldn’t look at him for long without his eyes drifting down, he had to admit Sirius looked damned good all marked up, people around them were still looking at him, a lot were looking in a sort of awe or jealousy, most of those were women,the ones looking disgust were mostly men, which Remus found rather entertaining. But a swell of pride was looming and that now all those that fantazied about him would know he was happily taken, he tried to let that thought die down quickly, he tried hard not to be a possessive boyfriend. 

There wasn’t much left of breakfast by the time Lily had stopped quizzing him and the other stopped teasing him. They were all walking back from a double potions Lily was trying to guess who Remus misterty girl was based on all the clues he’d given that morning but the answer was quite literally right in front of her, Sirius was talking with James about some prank, keeping their voices down so that Lily wouldn't hear but were obviously failing, James turned around and started walking backwards asking if they wanted to go by the lake, 

“Actually moony was gonna help me with an essay in transfiguration” Sirius said, James and Peter knowing exactly what that meant and just kept walking, Lily making some sly remark about using Remus for marks, which Remus couldn’t help but chuckle at, looking at sirius neck, still exposed by his hair being up in a messy ponytail, causing quite a few heads to turn as they walked by. 

Sirius pulled him into an empty classroom and threw his arms around Remus neck, smiling up at him but before he could say anything Remus interrupted, “Careful,my girlfriend might get the wrong idea” Sirius just snorted in an oh so attractive way “Oh yeah? I heard she’s a real delight, arrogant was it?” he had leaned up so he was speaking directly into Remus’ lips, he knew this drove Remus crazy, but after last night Remus was not gonna be the first to give in, again. 

“Mhm, something like that” Remus could play dirty too, he spoke in a low voice that drove Sirius wild, which was evident by the small groan he’d let slip, 

“I also think i heard something about her being hilarious and drop dead gorgeous” 

“Oh you have no idea, i wouldn’t be surprised if every single person in this castle has fantasized about them, everything from gorgeous eyes to an arse that could stop traffic-” Remus was gonna continue but Sirius jumped up and captured Remus lips, he was practically devouring him, like he hadn’t seen him in months, Remus had no idea how long it was before they broke apart or when he’d pushed Sirius against a wall,

“I wanna tell them” Sirius whispered, when Remus didn’t respond he continued, “I realized today when i walked through the great hall, i was sick of girls looking at me and flirting with me like they even came close to you, and when that bitch Mary touched you last night i almost bit her head off, i want everyone to know i belong to you, please moony” Sirius sounded right desperate near the end and Remus felt like he was about to cry so he did the only thing he could think of and leant down and kissed him, it wasn’t hot or needy, Remus tried to put every ounce of love he’d ever felt in their entire friendship, hell their entire friendship into this kiss, he let go and placed his forehead against Sirius’ 

“Are you sure?” Remus whispered, almost scared someone, anyone would overhear, desperate for this moment to stay in their own tiny little bubble, and because Sirius Black was the true menace he is leaned in so he could speak against lips again, 

“Show everyone I’m yours”


End file.
